


Super Effective

by seulgist



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chimera Ant Arc, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Fem!Gon, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Killugon - Freeform, no angst i promise, only fluff, palm is briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seulgist/pseuds/seulgist
Summary: Killua refuses to take Gon out on a date. Gon won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	Super Effective

**Author's Note:**

> kindly see the tags first. this is a fem!gon x killua fic.  
>   
> story takes place a few days after gon and palm's date. yes, palm is genderbent too.  
>   
> we also ignore any major plot that may have conflicted bc i wrote this at 3am and the last time i watched hxh was like, 2016-ish. i'm currently rewatching chimera ant arc this quarantine though.
> 
> disclaimer: i dont own hunter x hunter. all rights go to mr. yoshihiro togashi.

Another training session done. It was finally time to relax and get some fresh air outside.

The two headed towards the park after seeing their usual spot by the fountain unoccupied. Nowadays, this was the place where Killua and Gon enjoyed eating packets of their favorite chocolate snacks called chocorobos as they discuss with each other plans they could think of on getting stronger each day so they could finally be able to join the others and save Kite from the Chimera Ants.

The female hunter rips open her second packet of chocorobos as an idea came on to her.

"Ne, Killua,"

Killua was checking out a map of their current location on his Beatle-07 when he heard his best friend call out to him.

"Yeah?" he replies without looking up at her.

"Would you take me out on a date like Palm did?" she asks with an innocent smile as she takes out another special chocorobo figure from the packet.

Killua's cheeks immediately reddens as Gon's words register in his head, effectively detaching his attention from his phone screen.

Startled, he blurts out, "I-idiot! Why would I take you out on a date in the first place?" he crosses his arms over his chest, trying hard to avoid eye contact with the spiky-haired teen sitting beside him. 

Oh, he remembers that blasted day when Palm asked his best friend out on a date, alright. It was like the unwanted information embedded itself into his brain even though he didn't want to keep it.

  


* * *

  


_"Go out with me," says Palm as he thrusts one of his newly sharpened knives in front of Gon._

_To Killua's surprise, his best friend nods her head in a heartbeat._

_"Okay," she replies with a look so serious that Killua almost felt like something was wrong._

_He was sure his brain suddenly stopped functioning for a moment after witnessing what just happened in front of him._

_"What are you saying, Gon?! You're really letting this jerk take you out on a date?!"_

  


* * *

  


His blood goes cold at the memory for some reason. He could recall clearly how the girl accepted that knife maniac's request in no time. To say he was dumbfounded was an understatement.

_Yeah, right, Killua. Keep on fooling yourself._

_He just couldn't see his best friend go out with someone like that crazy guy called Palm... right?_

_Y-yeah, that's probably it. That guy doesn't deserve Gon. He wasn't jea--_

Gon pouts as she realizes her best friend just rejected her small request. "Aww, why not?"

Killua's internal monologue was cut off as his mind was brought back to reality after hearing Gon's voice. It sounded like she was pouting at him again.

"..Because we dont have time for dates," he said the first thing he was able to come up with; hoping that she would be satisfied with his answer.

"We're always together, though.. Please, Killua?" Gon now angles her body facing Killua's side and insisted with her infamous crying puppy-like face that worked on the silver-haired assassin 99% of the time.

_No, no, don't use that face against me!_

As much as he finds it adorable, Killua disliked dealing with Gon with that face on because deep down he knows he would have a hard time resisting her. If he could recall correctly, for the entire time he had started traveling with her, he was fairly certain that absolutely not a single victim of hers was able to resist that face. _Including himself._ The Zoldyck would secretly smirk to himself every time he witnessed how effective it was on people she used it on. The girl was painfully oblivious to how adorable she really gets sometimes.

Now that Gon Freecss is attempting to use it on him, he doesn't feel like smirking now, however.

A nerve twitches on the right side of his temple. 

_Tch._

The boy faced the opposite direction with an annoyed face and arms still crossed.

Gon wasn't going to back down just yet. She had a feeling that she could win this one. "Pleeaase?"

Killua shut his eyes and remained silent.

"Just once?" she attempts to bargain with her cat-eyed best friend one last time.

The boy finally hangs his head in defeat. "...Okay."

Gon was about to jump and shout for victory when the Zoldyck middle child stopped her with an arm extended and his pointer finger almost hitting her tiny nose.

"But I get to plan everything. Got it?" he says with a stern look.

The female hunter's amber-colored eyes glinted in excitement. Unable to contain her happiness, she lets out a squeal before lunging towards her best friend, arms finding its way around his neck like muscle memory. "Understood!"

Even though he didn't want to admit it, he could never get enough of being smothered of lots of affection from his best friend. He could spend all day, forever even, (if he was to be given a chance) of being encased in her warmth. Gon Freecss' warmth. _His light._

Killua wraps his arms around her gently; closing his eyes to relish the moment.

"Idiot. Like we aren't always in a date," he says softly while he buries his face in her hair.

_I'll always protect you, Gon. No matter what happens._

**Author's Note:**

> anyone else who still cries over the 'gon.. you are light' scene? no? just me?
> 
> as said in the tags, i wrote this instead of sleeping. please forgive me if there are any errors my sleepy ass may have overlooked. thanks for reading!


End file.
